


Everybody Wants To Rule the World [Clone Wars Multi-Character Tribute]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Gen, Lorde - Freeform, Star Wars Music Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: Nothing ever lasts forever.





	

[Tumblr Post](https://wolveria.tumblr.com/post/155551625372/via-httpswwwyoutubecomwatchv-kjialp0hzhw)


End file.
